official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vile (FNaFB 1)
Vile is a secret playable character in FNaFB that can only be played during the W Scenario, of which he acts as the protagonist and only party member. Vile is the son of Toy Freddy and Splash Woman. After being abandoned by his father, Vile embarks on a vengeance-filled adventure through time in order to track him down. Story Vile's role in FNaFB1 is only shown during the W Scenario. Prior to the W Scenario, Vile was the son of Toy Freddy and Splash Woman. Unfortunately, Toy Freddy is an asshole who abandoned his son. Full of hatred, Vile travels through time in order to find his father and kill him. Vile's story in FNaFB1 begins when he goes onto the Show Stage of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza during an unknown time (the pizzeria still looks to be in good condition, meaning it is probably before 202X, when the restaurant is left to rot). Vile, on the hunt for his father, treks through the pizzeria, shitting on cameras and reading journals containing memories of his past. Eventually, Vile shits on enough cameras to kill the power and open the Office doors. Inside, he must confront three mysterious Memory Phantoms. After defeating these phantoms, Vile finds no trace of his father, and concludes that he must have simply warped to the wrong era. The story continues in FNaFB3 Act 3. Stats & equipment Stats Vile can only reach a maximum level of 1, meaning he never levels up and his base stats cannot be raised through conventional means. These stats are the following: He is also immune to the "High" status effect, meaning every attempt to stone him with the skill Confusion Lens will be a wasted turn for the enemy. To compensate the increasing power of the cameras as you advance in the playthrough, Vile can improve his stats every now and then by reading the books that appear as you kill the cameras. Each one increases your Max Life by 100 points and your ATK and DEF by 25 each. Equipment Vile's equipment is fixed, meaning it cannot ever changed in the game. They provide a valuable boost to his ATK and DEF: *Hand: Buff Fist (+32 ATK) *Shield: BEN's Severed Head (+8 DEF) *Head: Vile's Helmet (+8 DEF) *Body: Vile's Armor (+8 DEF) *Fuel: Armor Cannon (+16 ATK, +16 DEF) With all of this added to the base stats, Vile's starting ATK and DEF amounts to 68 and 56, respectively. Moveset Vile's moveset is diverse and rather unique for a playable character. To begin, his moveset is shown as such: *Kill Shit: Replaces Scream as the basic attack. It works the exact same way, except the animation is different. *Skills: Just the same as with any character. It allows you to use one of Vile's special skills. *Seduce: Replaces Guard. It targets all enemies, doing between 400 and 600 points of damage, and never misses. It costs 50 MP to use. *Items: The items, nothing out of the ordinary. His skillset is pretty big for the average FNaFb party member, too: *Counter - Vile gets into a counter stance. (120 MP): Makes Vile counter any regular attack for 2 turns with a regular hit of his own, thus not getting any damage from them. This only works on the moves Attack, Dual Attack, Triple Attack and Scream. *Vulcan Cannon Shot - Vile sends missiles spiraling from his Vulcan Cannon. (50 MP): Hits one enemy 6 times. *Defensive Manuver - Vile lifts his arms to shield attacks. (10 TP): Raises DEF for 5 turns. *Flex Muscles - Vile flexes his buff arm. (10 TP): Raises ATK for 5 turns. *Quick Step - Vile begins running in circles incredibly quickly. (10 TP) *Step on the Beach - Vile steps on the beach. What? That's literally it. (10 MP): Has a 100% chance to cause the altered state "Confusion" to all enemies. This state works the same as "High". *Shit - Vile shits everywhere. (10 MP): Hits all enemies, doing between 80 and 120 points of damage to each and cannot do critical hits. It also has a 50% chance to paralyze them. *Discuss Science - And politics. (20 MP): Causes the Sleep status effect to one enemy. *Yiff - Vile yiffs some dicks. (100 TP + 130 MP): Vile's ultimate skill. It targets one enemy, and the cost leaves Vile unable to do any other skill until he recharges, but it does ludicrous amounts of damage that guarantee the death of whoever is targeted. All of these moves can be used from the beginning of the W Scenario, never needing to do anything to learn them. Trivia *Looking at the game files, a planned move for Vile that wasn't implemented can be seen. It's called Double Turn, which would have allowed Vile to get two moves per turn for 50 Tech points. It's not known if the state would have been for the duration of the battle or a limited amount of turns, since it isn't finished. Category:Characters Category:FNaFb1 Characters